The present invention pertains to an article of footwear, and more particularly to an athletic shoe incorporating a special built-in shock-absorbing or shock-distributing mechanism. For the purpose of explanation herein, a preferred embodiment of the invention is described in the setting of an otherwise conventional running shoe, wherein the mechanism of the invention has been found to have particular utility.
Over the years there has been an increasing interest in the sport/pastime of running. Concomitant with this growing interest has been the development of ever-improving shoes designed especially to accommodate runners. The present invention offers yet another special improvement in running-shoe design, and in particular, pertains to a unique shock-absorbing mechanism which works in conjunction with an inner sole member in such a shoe.
Considering the particular form of the invention which is disclosed herein, the same features an open-mesh web including criss-crossing elongated, interwoven strands of a substantially stretch-resistant material, such as nylon. The specific web disclosed has diamond-shaped meshes which are arranged with their long axes substantially paralleling the long axis in the associated shoe. The web is distributed over a surface of the above-mentioned inner sole member, and about a portion of the perimetral rim in the member, and is bonded thereto along the lengths of each of the strands.
With such mechanism incorporated in a shoe, the tendency of a foot impact to produce a pronounced localized deformation, at the point of impact in the sole member, is minimized through three-dimensional force-transmission activities in the strands in the web. More particularly, when such an impact occurs, the strands directly affected at the region of impact "distribute" the localized deformation to other regions in the sole member (surface and rim), whereby a much greater portion of the sole member, than that immediately within the impact area, acts to absorb the shock of impact. A consequence of this three-dimensional action is a significantly greater degree of comfort for the wearer.
Thus, an extremely simple (in a mechanical sense) modification in an otherwise conventional running shoe appreciably improves the shock-absorbing characteristics of the shoe.
Various other features and advantages which are attained by the mechanism of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.